


Spark Of The Past

by Stylinson_28



Series: Always You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, Young Love, and there is a kiss, ex-boyfriend tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: Youtuber AU. Harry is a Youtuber and his subscribers requested the ex-boyfriend tag. So he calls his ex-boyfriend Louis and they're doing the Video together. They must learn that reflecting on their past relationship is a lot harder than anticipated. [EDITED]





	Spark Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second OS in english and about Larry, so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
> It was just a little idea I had, while watching ex-boyfriend tags and "Truth or Drink - Exes Edition" on YouTube. I'm currently just practicing writing fanfics in english, because it's not my first language.  
> Hope you at least like it a bit. Enjoy.
> 
> [ Sequel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250758/chapters/27837159)  
> Please check it out!
> 
> Credits for the photos/manips used in the Coverartwork go to the wonderful People who made them. If you made one of them, let me know your user and I'll credit you personally.

__

_2020_

„Harry? What’s up? It’s been a long time”, Louis greeted him on the phone.

“Hey, Lou. Everything’s good. How about you? Look, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Same here, Haz. Alright, go on.”

“So, I wanted to give my subscribers the opportunity to get to know me better, so I asked them what they want to see and they requested me doing this Ex-Boyfriend Tag. And I wanted to know if you’d maybe do it with me? Like we’re good now, so it’ll be alright…but it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, of course I’d do it. It’ll be fun, right? Just text me the infos. We’ll figure something out.”

 

 _“Hey, guys! It’s Harry and today I brought my ex-boyfriend and we’re gonna do the Ex-Boyfriend Tag. Introduce yourself”,_ Harry started the video and Louis continued grinning widely,

 _“Hey! I’m Louis, some of you might know me. I had a channel myself, when I was younger, it was called Tommo91, I’m 28 and I’m Harry’s ex-boyfriend.”_ They smiled at each other, then focusing back on the camera.

 _“Alright, so I asked you to send me some questions about our relationship, so we’ll answer some, then we’ll watch old photos and videos and lastly we’re gonna kiss for the first time since the break-up, so stay tuned. First question: How and when did you two first meet?”,_ Harry read out, _“It’s a funny story actually.”_ Louis nodded and continued:

_“Well, we met through our mothers, cause they’re really good friends from work. So basically they met up like at least once a month after they didn’t work together anymore and one time, they brought us. But we actually met in the bathroom of the café and Harry accidently peed on me. His first word to me was OOPS and I just replied HI and we laughed about it. Harry was ten and I was twelve at that time. We actually got our first words to each other inked on our skin.”_

_“Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing but also funny. I like how we met”,_ Harry said, smiling at Louis and Louis agreed instantly.

 _“Okay, next question: When and where was your first kiss?”,_ Harry smirked, winking at Louis, which made the older lad blush, while Harry answered the question.

_“So, we were like best friends after we met, we just got on really well and then we went to a Script concert in Manchester on February 8 th, 2008 with a few mates. We had so much fun, drank a few beers and then went to the restrooms. I had a huge crush on him and he obviously found me fit as well and we just kinda jumped each other. Our first kiss in that restroom was pretty steamy. It was amazing.”_

_“Yeah!”_ , Louis agreed nodding and grinning at Harry, _“so Harry was fourteen and I was sixteen at that time.”_

_“When and where was your first real date?”_

_“Oh, we actually had our first date years later. Harry was sixteen and I was eighteen and I sneaked him into that pub called 17Black and yeah, that was our first date. Harry has it inked on his chest and I have the logo, which is a stag on my shoulder.”_

_“When and where was your first time having sex?”_

_“That’s really personal”,_ Louis protested in exaggerated exasperation, but Harry just smirked and winked at him.

 _“They want to know, Lou. So, basically we weren’t together when we had our first time. It was in summer camp of 2009 in France and we flirted a lot in these three weeks…”, Louis interrupted, “And kissed a lot!”,_ Harry rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and continued, _“Yeah, and then it kinda went from there and we started fooling around and somehow ended up having sex for the first time. It was the first time having gay sex for both of us and it was alright.”_

 _“Yeah, and it also was Harry’s first time ever”,_ Louis added and Harry rolled his eyes again blushing.

_“So, I was fifteen and he was seventeen. What was your song?”_

_“Wouldn’t It Be Nice by the Beach Boys”,_ Louis answered easily, winking at Harry and nudging his shoulder.

 _“Yeah, did you guys want to get married and have kids?”,_ Harry read and smiled down sadly, before pulling himself together and looking up again, “ _Yeah, we did. Since we got together we always talked about becoming a family and raising kids together. Louis comes from a big family and we both love kids, so yeah we did.”_ Louis agreed looking at his hands in his lap, waiting for the next question.

 _“Alright, next question: How long did you two date?”,_ Harry read and Louis answered:

 _“We were together for five and a half years and lived together for three years.”_ Harry added smiling a little:

“ _Yeah, it was a pretty long time. We had a long-distance relationship for two years, because Louis first lived in Doncaster and then in Manchester and I in Holmes Chapel and when I had my A-Levels we moved to London together. Next question: Why did you break up?”_

 _“There were many reasons that came together, it was really difficult back then. But I think the biggest reason was that Harry wanted to go to Los Angeles for a year and I didn’t want a long-distance again”,_ Louis answered, looking questioningly at Harry, who was nodding in agreement.

“ _Right, and then there was our jealousy. We’re both very jealous people and that got more difficult the longer we were together. We were both very insecure about our relationship and also we were really young and didn’t really know something other than being together. It kinda felt like we were losing our freedom and that just wasn’t good for our relationship”,_ Harry explained further, before reading out the next question:

“ _When did you know it was over?”_

 _“We decided together that it was better to break up, when Harry booked his flight. We stayed together until he flew. I went to the airport with him and we kissed for the last time and it was really hard”_ , Louis said a few tears in his eyes at the memories. Harry nodded with tears in his eyes in memory of this day himself, wiping them away before continuing.

“ _What did your parents and friends think of the other and your relationship?”,_ Harry smiled and answered, _“Well, our parents saw us as their sons and we all got on really well. We were a family and in a way Louis’ mom still is mine as well, will always be. I have known her for so long now. We have the same group of friends so they like both of us and my LA friends don’t really know Louis.”_

_“Well, Nick always hated me. My childhood friends liked Harry as well, until he went away. They blame him for everything, which is kinda shit, but what can we do?!”_

_“They’re protective of you. I totally understand and regarding Nick, he doesn’t hate you”,_ Harry protested, but Louis just flipped him off, reading the next question himself, clearly not wanting to go deeper into detail.

 _“Uh, I like this question. It’s gonna be interesting. Did you ever cheat on each other and if yes, why?”_ Louis looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and Harry said confidently looking into Louis’ eyes:

 _“I never cheated on you. Did you?”_ He asked the last part with worry, biting his lip, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Louis looked at his hands, replying lowly:

 _“Well, there was that one time in Uni…”_ , before Louis could explain further he got interrupted by Harry, hurt evident in his eyes.

 _“Did you sleep with that person? Who was it? When?”_ The tears began rolling down both of their cheeks.

 _“Just let me explain and don’t interrupt me. I promise to tell you everything. It was at that party I went to after our big fight right before our five years anniversary. I was so drunk and pissed off, Nick told me you kissed him and El was there and she flirted with me and at first I didn’t flirt back but after a while I did and we danced and then she just kissed me and I kissed her back. And no, I didn’t sleep with her then, we made out and when she wanted more, I snapped out of it and went home. I’m so sorry. I’d never do that again”,_ Louis explained and Harry nodded wimpering, before saying:

_“I never kissed Nick when we were together. I’m sorry he told you that. Was this the only time you cheated?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Alright, moving on: Did you ever keep a secret during your relationship, if yes, what was it?”_

_“This whole cheating story and that I started smoking when I was 18 probably”,_ Louis said, looking at Harry who had already stopped crying.

 _“I did know you smoked. Smelled it. For me probably that Nick and I almost kissed on New Year’s 2013. Like, he wanted but I said I had a boyfriend”_ , Harry confessed and Louis snorted, saying:

_“That prick. I fucking knew he made a move on you.” Harry chuckled._

_“What was your favourite and least favourite thing that the other did to you in bed?”_

_“I fucking loved your blowjobs”_ , Louis confessed immediately looking at a smug grinning Harry.

 _“Thanks. I loved when you held me down and pulled my hair when it was longer. That was hot.”_ Louis nodded agreeing with a distant look in his eyes, probably remembering exactly that.

_“What was your least favourite then?”_

_“I don’t think there ever was something I didn’t really like. What about you?”,_ Harry smirked.

_“I can’t think of anything either. The sex was perfect and definitely not why we broke up.”_

_“Agreed. Next one: How long did it take for you to get over the other and what did you do?”_

_“That’s a hard question. I think I never really got over you but being with other people helped. Other than that meeting friends and spending time with my family”_ , Louis answered and Harry agreed.

 _“Yeah, for me it’s the same. Who was the first person you made out with after we broke up? It was a girl called Kendall for me”,_ Harry said, looking expectantly at Louis.

 _“Eleanor for me. We were together for a bit after our break up”_ , Louis answered and Harry just nodded, before continuing, not wanting to go into detail.

“ _What do you miss most about your relationship?”_

_“Our laughs, cuddling, kissing, having sex, going on dates…there is so much I miss”, Louis confessed winking at Harry, who just agreed smiling._

_“When was the last time you guys hung out?”,_ Harry read and then answered, _“It was like six months ago at my mother’s birthday party.”_

 _“Are you happy with your current relationship with each other?”,_ Louis read out the next question, looking questioningly at Harry.

 _“Kinda…I mean, we could see each other more and I wouldn’t be opposed to kiss sometimes or a lot”,_ Harry grinned cheekily, making Louis roll his eyes.

 _“Yeah…”,_ Louis agreed in a whisper.

_“Are you currently dating anyone and if so are they a better lover?”_

_“I’m currently dating someone, yes. But Harry is and will always be the best”,_ Louis confessed, smiling a little at Harry.

 _“I’m single. But I agree, Louis is the best. Uh, this one is cheeky. Do you ever think about the other while masturbating?”_ Louis blushed a little but said:

 _“Sometimes…yeah. What about you?”_ Harry turned a deep shade of red, looking at his hands.

_“Me too. Do you think the other would be a good husband?”_

_“The best”_ , Louis chirped immediately, Harry nodding enthusiastic in agreement.

 _“Do you ever Social Media stalk the other? I mean, yeah, everyone does that_ ”, Louis agreed grinning, before reading the next question:

_“What do you think the other should change about themselves for their next relationship?”_

_“You should be less insecure and try not to be as jealous. Talk more with your partner”,_ Harry advised kindly.

_“Yeah, same for you. Next one: Who is better in bed?”_

_“What is this question? I mean, I enjoyed sleeping with you and you enjoyed sleeping with me. Our sex life was great. We’re both equally good, I think, right?!”,_ Harry answered and Louis agreed smiling.

_“If you could erase every thought of the other would you?”_

_“Never”,_ both exclaimed at the same time, smiling widely at each other, because they were still so in tune with each other.

_“If you could do it over again, what would you change?”_

_“I would talk more and maybe try to make the long-distance work”_ , Louis admitted a little sad and Harry added:

 _“Yeah, I would talk more as well and also maybe I wouldn’t leave. I’d stay with you.”_ Tears began streaming down their faces again, but they wiped them away sheepishly, before hugging each other tightly.

 _“I wouldn’t have thought that it’s gonna be that emotional. Wow”,_ Louis confessed to the camera, Harry nodding in agreement, wiping his last remaining tears away, trying to be subtle about it.

_“Would you go out with each other again?”_

_“Absolutely”,_ both said, smiling at each other.

 _“The next question is, if we still love each other?”,_ Harry told Louis, before continuing while still facing Louis, _“I still do and forever will.”_

 _“Me too”,_ Louis confessed sincerely and both smiled at each other even wider.

_“If you were the last two people on earth, would you end up together?”_

_“It’s a yes for me. Harry is amazing”,_ Louis answered and Harry agreed smiling sheepishly.

_“Alright, last question: Where do you see each other in ten years?”_

_“Hopefully happy and still in touch. I just want you to be happy”,_ Louis told Harry, who nodded tears in his eyes again.

 _“Alright, these were all questions. I hope you liked it and now we’re going to kiss for the first time since our break up four years ago. Unfortunately, we don’t have time to watch old pics and videos, because this video took far more time than expected, but if you liked this video, we try to do a second part with that. Just give us your thumbs up and subscribe to my channel for more updates”,_ Harry explained for the subscribers, before turning to Louis smiling.

_“Ready?”_

_“Always”,_ Louis answered, smiling back.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ cheeks, leaning in slowly, Louis meeting him half way. Their lips were brushing over the other at first, before they got a little more confident, pressing their lips on the other’s properly. The kiss eventually turned a little more heated, with tongues involved, before they broke apart, grinning at each other happily. Harry immediately wishing that they could keep doing this for the rest of their lives.

 _“That was amazing. I missed this”,_ Louis confessed and Harry agreed laughing, before wrapping the video up with goodbye kisses for his subscribers. Waving wildly at the camera with Louis joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are very much appreciated.  
> If you like, I'll write a Prequel and/or a Sequel to this OS. Just let me know, what you think.
> 
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
